Whiterun (Skyrim)
Whiterun is the capital city of Whiterun Hold, in the province of Skyrim. Whiterun has suffered from many problems in recent times. Excessively harsh winters, harassment by Horme bandits, and the attacks of Frost Trolls have diminished the once-proud city. Whiterun was once considered Skyrim's equivalent of the Imperial City. It is a strategic city for both the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks because it is based in the center of Skyrim. Overview The city is home to two important dynastic families, the Gray-Manes and the Battle-Borns. Once on good terms and friendly with one another, they are currently bitter enemies, as a result of their differing views on the civil war conflict, as well as the economic disparity between both clans, since the Battle-Borns are wealthy and the Gray-Manes are modest. Upon entering the city, the player is able to choose a side, either Battle-Born or Gray-Mane, although this is not necessary to interact with the city's shops and temple. Whiterun is home to The Companions, a faction similar to the Fighter's Guild of Cyrodiil. Their headquarters are in Jorrvaskr, a legendary mead hall that was built next to the Skyforge (and Underforge), an ancient forge that is said to be older than both men and Elves. The city of Whiterun itself was built around Jorrvaskr, which used to attract warriors from all across Tamriel. Due to The Companions' reputation for being over-glorified sellswords, Jorrvaskr is no longer held in such esteem as it once was. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater is the Jarl of Whiterun (Alternatively Vignar Gray-Mane if the player sides with the Stormcloaks during the civil war and has completed the quest Battle for Whiterun). Balgruuf will play a large role in the story line, and upon completion of his quests, the player will be allowed to buy a home from Balgruuf's steward, Proventus Avenicci. Breezehome, the purchasable house in Whiterun, can be bought for 5000 septims. It is located next to Warmaiden's and across the road from The Drunken Huntsman. Note: Dragons may attack and kill any or possibly all NPC's in Whiterun. Description Whiterun is composed of three districts: *The Plain District - Market and Inn District *The Wind District - Residential District *The Cloud District - Dragonsreach and Dragonsreach Dungeons Throughout Skyrim, players will be able to find tactical maps with cities' alliances. On these tactical maps, Whiterun is listed as being under Imperial reign. However, Balgruuf claims that he has yet to decide who to join, technically making the city of Whiterun neutral, although he does claim to owe a favor to General Tullius whom he seems indebted to. That being said, since Skyrim is nominally under Imperial rule, a Jarl would be considered to be siding with the Empire simply for not aligning himself with the Stormcloaks, at least by the Stormcloaks themselves. Points of Interest *Arcadia's Cauldron *The Bannered Mare *Belethor's General Goods *Breezehome *Dragonsreach *The Drunken Huntsman *Gildergreen *Hall of the Dead *Jorrvaskr *Temple of Kynareth *Warmaiden's *Whiterun Stables Characters Clan Battle-Born *Alfhild Battle-Born *Bergritte Battle-Born *Idolaf Battle-Born *Jon Battle-Born *Lars Battle-Born *Olfrid Battle-Born The Companions *Aela the Huntress *Ria *Skjor *Farkas *Vilkas *Athis *Torvar *Vignar Gray-Mane *Brill *Kodlak Whitemane *Njada Stonearm Dragonsreach *Farengar Secret-Fire *Irileth *Jarl Balgruuf the Greater *Proventus Avenicci Followers *Aela the Huntress *Jenassa *Uthgerd the Unbroken Clan Gray-Mane *Avulstein Gray-Mane *Eorlund Gray-Mane *Fralia Gray-Mane *Olfina Gray-Mane *Thorald Gray-Mane *Vignar Gray-Mane Merchants *Adrianne Avenicci *Arcadia *Carlotta Valentia *Fralia Gray-Mane *Farengar Secret-Fire *Ulfberth War-Bear Priests *Acolyte Jenssen *Andurs *Danica Pure-Spring Others *Ahlam *Amren *Anoriath *Athis *Belethor *Braith *Brenuin *Brill *Commander Caius *Dagny *Elrindir *Eimor (appears after In My Time of Need) *Farkas *Fianna *Frothar *Gerda *Heimskr *Hrongar *Hulda *Kodlak Whitemane *Lydia *Maurice Jondrelle *Mikael *Mila Valentia *Nazeem *Nelkir *Olava the Feeble *Saadia *Saffir *Sigurd *Sinmir *Skjor *Skulvar Sable-Hilt *Tilma the Haggard *Torvar *Vilkas *Ysolda Bugs *It is possible to get underneath/outside of Whiterun. This can be done by jumping on top of Carlotta Valentia's house via the walkway on the western wall. From there, climb to the eastmost v-shaped support strut on top of the roof. Then jump on top of the wall dividing the town. Walk west, and you'll fall through it. Using Become Ethereal is recomended here to prevent death by fall damage. (Xbox 360) *Another way of getting outside Whiterun is to head to the main gate, take a left into the small alcove next to the gate with a barrel. Stand ontop of the barrell turn to face north, and jump through the large opening. (PS3) **Underneath the town, you'll find a number of chests containing items similar to the street vendors' store inventories. Known accessable chests are located underneath Skyforge and Carlotta's stall. There are two visible chests underneath Fralia Gray Mane's and Anoraiath's stalls, but it is unknown how to access them. **The chest underneath Skyforge contains weapons and armor, as well as a large amount of gold. The one underneath Carlotta's contains a very small amount of gold and a few vegetables. Carlotta's can be accessed by walking along the wall dividing the town and then underneath Sevario Pelagia's House. **Outside of the western wall, there is a walk-through entrance (similar to a cave entrance) that reads "To". It appears to lead to a deleted test room, but the entrance was never removed. The game will just idle on a black screen, as there is no preloader. See the video here. Gallery Whiterun Exterior.jpg The Companions.jpg|Whiterun is the home of the Companions. Companions.png|Companions training. Whiterun 4.png|The Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach. Whiterun 1.png|Skyrim's aurora at night in Whiterun. 2011-11-12 00010.jpg|Aerial View of Whiterun Hold Whiterun 00.jpg|Gildergreen Whiterun 01.jpg|Market Whiterun 02.jpg|The Wind District Whiterun 03.jpg|At night TESV_2011-11-28_21-50-10-75.jpg References *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Demo Part 3 *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Concept Art of Skyrim *The World of SkyrimMore Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim